Silent Vengeance
by Aria of Symphony
Summary: It's hard to find angels in hell.


Aria of Symphony: It's been a while don't you think

Aria of Symphony: It's been a while don't you think? I can't remember the last time I logged on to update or post any new stories. Lolz. Well, here's a short story for you. I hope you all enjoy, comments and suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

I do not own Ragnarok and I never will. So, enjoy.

Title: Silent Vengeance

_Silent screaming. Pain. Agony. Hatred._

She struggled against their rough hands as they divulged her of her clothes.

_Nooooo!!_

She squeezed her eyes shut as he thrust into her. She could hear laughter in the background. The bastard was not alone. Seems like they had an audience.

Rough hands caressed her hips, pulled at her hair, and caused her agony…pain. She shuddered as she remembered what had happened that night.

"Kamilla?" a voice called, rousing her from her silent reverie.

She looked at the voice's owner with cold, golden eyes. She was afraid and angry. Angry at those men for doing that to her and angry at herself for letting them do it.

Vengeance, it was the emotion that was filling her up inside, she was drowning in it.

Bloodlust. She wanted to spill blood. She wanted to watch them suffer, to hurt them as they had hurt her. And she would get her revenge soon.

Forgetting all her thoughts momentarily, she stepped onto the stage.

She was a gypsy, her beauty and charm was famous around Comodo. Truth be told, she was the most sought after for performances and…entertainment.

She charms people with her body, with the sultry looks she casts upon her victims.

She seduces with the wink of an eye and the shake of her hips.

She surrenders herself to the music and to the eyes of her audience.

She was the object of men's many fantasies.

Call her whatever, she didn't care. A prostitute, a whore, a harlot, all those terms popped into mind when thinking of a gypsy.

Since when were gypsies thought of as call girls? Of playthings? Of toys?

They were powerful women, capable of killing with their looks and with a whip. And a gypsy equipped with a whip was not to be underestimated. A whip was only considered deadly in a well trained gypsy's hands.

Because though angelic were their faces, they were forces to reckon with.

She finished her dance and smiled as the hall erupted in applause. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd, searching for four familiar faces.

Found you, she thought.

"Let the fun…begin." She whispered before bowing and exiting the stage.

She headed out to the beach and waited for the last dancer to finish her performance. Finding nothing else to do, since she wasn't in the mood to socialize, she decided to head back to her small cottage.

It was small but it served its purpose, a temporary home before she left Comodo entirely.

She walked slowly back to her secluded piece of land, her feet sinking into the pink sand and enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the distant rocks. The night breeze passed by, playing with her hair, making it dance.

She reached her small cottage and opened the door. She was surprised to find a man, seated on her bed and half naked.

"Bastard." She murmured.

He looked up and smiled then opened his mouth to speak.

"Sweetie…" he rasped as he lunged for her.

Backing her up against the wall his hands started to roam her body, rubbing against her sides as his chest pressed against hers. His lips trailed down her neck and chest.

Slowly, he started to undo her top, tugging at the ribbons that held her sequined gypsy costume together.

Anger burst forth. She wasn't going to be used then tossed accordingly. Damn him for thinking he could have his way with her.

She grunted and lifted her knee, slamming it into his nether regions.

"That had to hurt." She growled as the man rocked backwards, groaning in pain.

Smiling coldly, she uncoiled her whip from her hips and cracked it against his skull. His eyes widened and he fell over. Blood dripping from the fracture in his skull.

She quickly retied the loose ribbons and was about to start her little game. She stepped back out into the night and made her way back to the beach.

The dancers have finished and now, the crowd that was her audience a few moments ago had divided itself into small groups, entertained by minstrels and bards, dancers and gypsies.

She found him. Victim number one. A lord knight.

Sauntering up to him, she caught his hand in hers and winked. She pressed her body against his and her hips gyrated against his. Her index finger traced lines across his chest as she smiled seductively at him.

He groaned in pleasure. He grabbed her and pulled her close, relishing the touch of her hands and the gentle movements of her hips as his lips crushed hers.

She laughed and pulled away. Taking his hand, she brought him to a secluded area of the beach, hidden behind tall rocks and there she pushed him onto the soft pink sand.

She straddled the man and pressed her chest against his, moving in for a kiss.

One last kiss, she thought.

She pressed her lips to his and while doing so, wrapped her whip around his neck.

Snap.

One down. Three to go. She stood up and left the knight's lifeless body on the sand.

She saw her next victim surrounded by a gaggle of gypsies and dancers. She knew they recognized her, but to them, it didn't matter, to them, she was simply doing her job.

A high wizard, she thought, this ought to be fun.

Walking up to him with a sickly sweet smile, she plopped down onto his lap and snuggled into his chest. The surrounding gypsies gasped in surprise and shock.

She smiled smugly at them, she seduced like no other. She was comfortable with her body and she knew how to use her various…assets.

He smiled down at her, his auburn bangs covering glazed eyes.

She faked a high pitched giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his and slowly, slipped a hand under his shirt, tracing lines on his abdomen.

Her lips moved against his ear.

"Come." She whispered as she lightly nipped his ear lobe.

He obeyed.

Laughing, she led the way. How easily these men were seduced.

She led him down to the water, drenching her clothes and pulling him to her.

Seeing her wet, drenched in sea water seemed to do something to him as he quickly reached out and, cupping her behind, pulled her to him.

She willingly went and as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, she stealthily wrapped her whip around his neck. And in one quick movement, killed him.

Snap.

Two down. Two to go.

She smiled. She was enjoying this. Sadistic bitch that she was.

Stepping out of the water and walking along the beach, she happened upon her third intended victim sitting under a palm tree and she silently whopped for joy.

He was a stalker.

Easy, she thought.

She strode up to him and smiled when he cast a glance on her. She bent down, grabbed his hand and pulled him up and began to shamelessly dance against his body.

She rubbed his chest with her hands and used her fingers to trace patterns along his spine. He seemed to enjoy the feeling of the gorgeous gypsy dancing against his body, rubbing him with her palms and tracing lines against his skin with her skilled fingers.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy and shuddered. Forcing himself to keep still lest she stop.

This was his undoing.

The seasoned gypsy felt around his belt and unbeknownst to him, drew his dagger. He opened his eyes to see a cold smile on the gypsy's face as she plunged the dagger into his forehead.

Three down. One to go.

And the last one would be the hardest of all.

She laughed as the wind brushed past her, drying her hair and her clothes.

She left the body where it lay and went off to find her last victim for the night.

An assassin cross.

She found him easily. Like the wizard, he was surrounded by women. Though his group was considerably larger.

Anger welled up inside her, seeing him charm the ladies with his deep voice and charming smile.

Ah, but then…wasn't she that way too?

She stood there for a moment, watching him, wondering what she should do. Then, he looked up and a cold grin spread across his face. He made his way to her. His eyes glazed over with lust.

She looked at him and beckoned him to follow her. She led him to a small spot by the rocks. She loved this place, from here; you could hear the gentle crashing of waves against rocks, here, the moon bathed you in silver light. And here was where she would kill this man. The man, who raped her, took her as his own then threw her away.

"So, Kamilla, miss me?" he teased.

"Hardly." She replied.

Her eyes bore into his and in one swift movement, while he was enthralled by her golden orbs, she reached for her whip and wound it around his neck, choking him.

"W-what the…!?" he stuttered.

"I'm tired of having to live, afraid of you coming back and haunting me. I'm tired of having to always hide in the shadows for fear of you coming back and making love to me. I hate you." She whispered. "I hate you."

She tightened her whip's hold around his neck, her various trinkets clanging together, making an eerily sweet, yet chilling sound.

"For everything that you've done…" she whispered.

She tightened the grip her whip had on him once again.

Smiling coldly at him she pressed her lips to his ear and whispered. "It's hard to find angels in hell."

His eyes widened in fear. He opened his mouth to speak but it was too late.

She placed a kiss on his lips and while doing so, broke his neck with a tug of her whip.

Snap.

She sat down beside his body, her eyes focused on his face. His mouth was open; his eyes were wide with awe and fear.

"Such a waste…" she whispered before standing up and dusting herself.

She closed her eyes and felt herself ease up; she listened to the rhythmic beating of waves against the shore, of the distant sound of merrymaking and joy.

Here she found release.

She danced to the song of the ocean waves and felt…peace settle within her.

Smiling towards the moon, she set herself free.

Aria of Symphony: Done and done. I hope you all…find this story to your liking. Feedback will be appreciated. Thank you


End file.
